Alway's Smiling?
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: There she was. He’d call her ugly. Again. He’d call her names. Often. He’d put her down. Frequently. He’d Lie to her. To protect her....Sai//Saku..Fluffish..read/review please! Request!


**I actually really like this...It's really cute, I mean, yeah..It was a short request from a friend of mine from school...Adorable...I like it...read review please!**

**Saku/sai...X3 Fluffyish...I don't own Naruto Nation...**

* * *

**Always smiling?**

There she was. He'd call her ugly. Again. He'd call her names. Often. He'd put her down. Frequently. He'd Lie to her. To protect her. He wanted to make her stronger.

She never treated him like the rest did. She always tried to help him. Maybe that was why he acted that way. He saw that as weakness to treat another human being that way.

Still, as much as he called her those names, she still smiled at him. Always. When she'd see him she would greet him so warmly, until he called her a name.

She'd smile, " Hello Sai, how are you today?" She always sounded so sweet.

He'd twist his head to the side, and smile. Well, his imitation of a smile. " I'm good as one can be with such an ugly face blocking my sun. Now do move please, I'm trying to paint and your causing a shadow." He say's blankly.

She'd turn red. He always wondered why she'd turn so red. She would always look so shocked. Then she'd get angry, and quite a bomb fire she was. She'd usually hit him in his face. Usually. This day she didn't. She just turned the color of her shirt and looked, he squinted, he wasn't good with emotions, but was that, sadness he saw in her eyes? He had made her sad?

She just looked at him, her big green eyes, and sat down beside him. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

He looked at her and set aside his things.

" Sai," she asked softly and he gave her a squinty eyed smile to show her he was listening. Her eyes were so lonely. He'd seen that look before. " Do you really think I'm ugly?" She asks, tears spilling from her eyes. He never really understood these emotions. They were so complicated.

He struggled with an answer. He didn't want to upset her further. He was afraid she'd hit him.

" Um," He stopped, thinking. He didn't know much about emotions, but he knew that she wasn't really ugly. Not really. He just liked to tease her because it always got to the bottom of her nerve so fast.

She looked away. " Sasuke left me Sai." She sighed, her voice low. He had heard of the Uchiha and everything he had done. " He left us all, yes, but he left me standing." She faced him. Her smile still reminded, though it was faint and watery, " I was there the night he left. I met him there. I told him everything that night. I told him that I loved him. I told him that I would do everything I could to help him. But he still left me." She said sadly.

He looked on blankly. He was thinking. Why would anyone leave her standing there? He sure wouldn't. Would he? He lowered his eyebrows, No! he most certainly would not!

" He used to call me names, just like you do Sai. He said I was annoying and a twerp and weak." She sniffled. " I'm not weak am I?" She continued, " I mean, I know that I'm not strong, but, I've improved. Right?" She said. She was smiling through her pain.

He grinned, it was the closest thing to a real smile he could manage. " No. You aren't weak. Your not weak and if the Uchiha trader told you that, then you shouldn't believe it anyway." He said softly. His voice still rather blank. He'd have to work on that.

She grinned back.

" What is it that dickless calls you? Dose he call you weak?"

" No," She said, reaching up and wiping her tears.

" Well he seems to know you pretty well. He looks at you a lot. He should know. For get what the trader said. I'm here to take his place. He doesn't matter. I'll be here for you, because he never was. I'll make up for it." He said. His lips rounded upward. Tight little fake smiles. He hoped that one day he'd be able to smile like her.

She bit her little pink lip. " Thank you Sai that means a lot to me."

He stood up, grabbing his things again. " That's nice, now come one Hag, lets go, dickless wanted us to meet him for ramen."

" Sai!" She said, her face turning red again. " I'm Not a hag!" She yelled, and hit him hard in the face. He dropped his pictures and scrambled to gather them up. However he wasn't fortunate enough to get them before she did.

Everyone of his painting, all of them. They were of the things that he loved most. One was of the river. Others just random things. But the last one, the one he was working on hardest. It was that smile. That smile of hers he could envision so easily. So radiant. That sad smile that she'd wear to mask her past. Her pain. He had painted it so many times he didn't even need her there to do it any longer.

Her fingers grasped the paper with such a delicate caress. She held it to her chest. " Sai," She whispers, sounding out of breath.

He raised his eyebrows at her. " Yes ugly."

" It's very pretty," She said lightly.

" Then it isn't perfect yet." He said softly, smiling again.

She looked away slightly, looking down at the ground. " Why, because it needs to be ugly?"

" No, because it needs to be beautiful." He said, turning. He grabbed his papers and walked off. She was still standing there. He turned back, " You coming hag?" He asked blankly.

She turned towards him wiping tears and ran with that big smile. " Yes, sorry." She said. That smile never disappeared. No matter how much he tried to make it go away. No matter how mean he was. It'd always be there. Though sometimes it was sad, sometimes it was fake, she refused to stop smiling. He loved that part of her. It's the part he wished he had.

* * *

**hehe you like? You dislike? Feel free to tel mr. PiGG I always wanna hear!**


End file.
